mlpfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Raise This Barn
|lyrics = Cindy Morrow |music = Daniel Ingram David Corman (production) Cameron Wilson (fiddle) Trevor Hoffman (choral arrangement) |length = 2:12 |album = Songs of Ponyville |season = 3 |key = D major |headercolor = #FFC36B |headerfontcolor = #FBF9B1}} Raise This Barnは、エピソードApple Family Reunionで登場する歌である。アップルジャックを中心にアップルファミリーが歌う。 アップルジャックとともに壊してしまった納屋をみんなで修理する。 歌詞 日本語 :アップルジャック ::イーフー！ ::小屋を　建てよう ::ワン　ツー　スリー　フォー ::力を　合わせ ::ワン　ツー　スリー　フォー ::パッパッパッと　早く ::釘を　打って ::右に　回って ::パートナーを変えよう :アップルジャック: さぁアップルファミリー、頑張ろう！イーフー！ :アップルジャック ::小屋を　建てよう ::ワン　ツー　スリー　フォー ::力を　合わせ ::ワン　ツー　スリー　フォー ::フレームできた　その調子だ ::右に　回って ::パートナーを　変えよう ::建てよう　小屋を ::ワン　ツー　スリー　フォー ::力を　合わせ ::ワン　ツー　スリー　フォー ::木の板に　しっかり釘を　打とう ::左に回って ::パートナーを　変えよう :アップルジャック: さあみんな、頑張ろう！ :アップルブルーム ::みんな　家族 :アップルジャック ::一緒で　嬉しい :アップルブルーム ::自慢な　家族 :アップルジャックとアップルブルーム ::素敵な　家族！ :アップルジャック ::挨拶をして ::怖かったら　降りて ::さあ　回って ::ホントに　最高だ :アップルファミリー: イエーイ！ :アップルジャック: イーフー！いいぞ！ :アップルブルーム: さあ、やるぞ！ :アップルファミリー ::建てよう　小屋を ::ワン　ツー　スリー　フォー ::力を　合わせ ::ワン　ツー　スリー　フォー :アップルジャック ::みんな　筆を持って ::一緒に塗ろう ::一緒に塗ろう ::パートナーを変えよう :アップルファミリー ::素敵な小屋の　完成だ ::一緒に建てた　完成だ ::一番大事なのは　力を合わせること　努力すること ::それが アップルファミリー！ 英語 :アップルジャック ::Yee-hoo! ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Up, up, up, go the beams ::Hammer those joints, work in teams ::Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :アップルファミリー: Yeah! :アップルジャック: Come on, Apple family! Let's get to it! Wee-hoo! :アップルジャック ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Finish the frame, recycling wood ::Workin' hard, you're doin' good ::Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :アップルファミリー: Yeah! :アップルジャック: Whoo-whee! :アップルジャック ::Raise this barn, oh, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Slats of wood come off the ground ::Hold 'em up and nail 'em down ::Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :アップルファミリー: Yeah! :アップルジャック: Come on, Apples! Get 'er done! :アップルブルーム ::Look at us, we're family :アップルジャック ::Workin' together thankfully :アップルブルーム ::We Apples, we are proud to say :アップルジャックとアップルブルーム ::Stick together the pony way :アップルジャック ::Bow to your partner, circle right ::Get down if you're scared of heights ::Forward back and twirl around ::That barn's gonna be the best in town :アップルファミリー: Yeah! :アップルジャック: Yee-haw! Attagirl! :アップルブルーム: Alright, let's get to it! :アップルファミリー ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four :アップルジャック ::Take your brushes, young and old ::Together, paint it, bright and bold ::Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :アップルファミリー ::We raised this barn, we raised this barn ::Yes, we did ::Together we sure raised this barn ::Yes, we did ::Being together counts the most ::We all came here from coast to coast ::All we need to strive to be ::Is part of the Apple family :アップルブルーム: Yeah! 脚注 en:Raise This Barn de:Raise This Barn es:El Granero Levantar it:La Canzone della Famiglia Apple pl:Apple Family Reunion pt:Raise This Barn ru:Наш амбар カテゴリ:歌